


Ghost

by lem0nshark



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, hmmm i’m sorry, i like angst whoops, sort of fix-it at the end?, uh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0nshark/pseuds/lem0nshark
Summary: The day Danny Fenton dies it’s sunny out.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh idk what i’m doing. this was written when i didn’t want to sleep : /

The day Danny Fenton dies it’s sunny out. Of course, he can’t actually see the sun from inside the lab, but it was sunny when he woke up and sunny when he answered the door for Tuck and Sam. He assumes then, that it’s sunny when electricity floods his veins and his entire genetic code is rewritten and twisted, but he’s never been sure. Whatever the weather was when he died, it doesn’t warm his freezing hands or remind him to breathe. It doesn’t stop all living animals other than cats and crows from avoiding him. It doesn’t raise his grades or his chances of ever becoming an astronaut. The day Danny Fenton died it was sunny, and his future died with him.  
~  
i keep,  
reaching  
for a life full of stars  
but i’m  
falling  
further away  
into space  
~  
Danny used to be an A student. He got his work in on time, completed his projects and completed them well. He had to do good, had to overachieve so he could become an astronaut. His grades plummeted with his heartbeat.  
~  
betterbetterbetterbetter  
freak  
betterdobetter  
idiot  
wrongwrongwrongbad  
~  
Sometimes Danny wakes up from a nightmare and the sweat coating his body has frozen into a thin layer of ice. Sometimes his core pulses with chilling blasts of energy, one after another, bump bump bump bump bump, and it’s the closest thing Danny has had to a heartbeat in a while.  
~  
Empty  
Cold  
There’s a house.  
It isn’t a home.  
The frost is on the insides of the windows.  
~  
There’s a void in Danny. It’s always there, a missing piece, some jagged shard of glass and no matter how many times Danny tries to put it back in, it breaks once more. He used to try to sleep as much as he could in between ghost attacks, but as time went on and the gaping pit in his chest grew larger, he found it easier not to sleep at all. He hasn’t suffered from it yet, bar a constant exhaustion that’s been clouding his head since he died.  
~  
have i ever told you?  
i’m  
losing

 

myself  
~  
Phantom is carefree, a protector, and the opposite of Fenton. Sometimes the two bleed into each other. Danny jumps in front of Mikey just in time to catch a knife to the chest. The attacker was human. Danny doesn’t sense him in time to transform. 

~

Oh, I’m bleeding.

~

Amity Park has no heroes. They had someone who was brave enough to stand against evil, but they don’t have any heroes.  
~  
Scars. Sometimes  
i’m  
hurt, and what  
is left  
is a silvery  
puckered  
patch of skin  
and bad  
memories  
~  
The A-Listers, contrary to popular belief, are smarter than they seem. Most of them are extremely skilled at manipulation, and in some cases, profiling their classmates. They examine their peers and decide which ones are suave and calculating, bringing them into their group. And yet, none of them could figure out that their classmate was dead.  
~  
but were you looking?

no  
~  
Daniel Fenton’s funeral was somber. Amity, no matter how much it disliked the Fentons, mourns its own. The service was populated, and he was hailed as a hero. He died from a knife that was angled perfectly to puncture his aorta. 

Mikey felt guilty.

The townsfolk felt lacking. They had failed to notice the goodness inside the youngest Fenton until it was too late.

Sam and Tucker were anguished, devastated because their best friend was dead, and this time he wasn’t coming back.

Phantom didn’t show up. He’d gone to the funeral of everybody who he failed to save but he didn’t go to this one.  
~  
i’m not  
i’m  
not dead  
i’m

still

here  
~  
The Fentons destroy the portal. They don’t have the energy to hunt ghosts anymore.  
~  
Tucker and Sam are more reclusive than ever. They feel empty.  
~  
Jazz takes a semester off college to come back home. She mourns.  
~  
The school is quieter.  
~  
Phantom isn’t in Amity anymore. Nobody connects the dots.  
~  
And then

Phantom comes back.


End file.
